


Eriet and Romllux

by Lioncourt_Lovintoforevertime1789



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, Drug Use, EriSol - Freeform, Gay, Guns, Humanstuck, Love, M/M, Romance, Shakespeare, Sollux - Freeform, domestic abuse, eridan - Freeform, karkat might be in skirt, maybe slightly implied davekat, might do the sex, old english
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:18:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lioncourt_Lovintoforevertime1789/pseuds/Lioncourt_Lovintoforevertime1789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kind of a short chapter sorry : /</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Two households both alike in dignity in fair Verona,  
Where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to  
new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands  
unclean, From forth the fatal loins of these two  
foes, A pair of star crossed lovers take their life,  
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows doth with  
their death, Bury their parents strife. The fearful  
passage of their death marked love, And the  
continuance of their parents rage, Which but their  
children's end not could remove, Is now the two hours  
traffic of our stage. 

Sollux’s older brother Mituna is driving through the Verona streets, riding with Dave and Gamzee in the back of the car as they shouted proclaims of dignity and pride. Gamzee practically stands in the hoodless car, his fists in the air. “A dog of the house of Ampora moves me!” 

“The quarrel is with our masters...!” Mituna chimes in, intervening Gamzee and tugging him down on the seat once more. Dave then turns in from the passenger seat and grins. 

“And us their men!” He proclaims as Mituna turns their music up louder. Soon they pull into a gas station, swerving up to the stop then Mituna jumps out of the car and walks inside the store. 

Gamzee crawls out of the vehicle as a rich and fancy car pulls into the station, purple motifs covering the expensive car. “Bubble, bubble, toil and trouble and I am a pretty piece of flesh, I am a pretty piece of Flesh! Here comes of the house of Ampora!” He shouts, pointing a lanky arm and finger towards the car as one of the Ampora henchman step out of the car and another makes his way into the store.

Dave taps at Gamzee’s shoulder eagerly. “Quarrel, I will back thee.” He told him with a sly and eager grin. 

Vriska Serket stomps her metal-heeled shoe to the ground and glares at the boys making Gamzee flinch the slightest. Vriska grinned and laughed a hearty laugh. “Boo!” She teased with a shit-eating grin. “Ah ha, ha, ha. Ooh…Boo! Ha, ha, ha!”

“I will bite my thumb at them; which is a disgrace to them if they do bare it.” He told Dave before Gamzee then gives a lazy grin back, lifting his hand up, spreading his fingers and biting his thumb toward Vriska, making a mocking sound. 

Vriska then growls in anger, stepping up to Gamzee, pointing her finger accusingly. “Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?” 

“I do bite my thumb sir… ma’am!” Gamzee shouted back quickly but with a lazy shrug. 

“Do you bite your them at us! Sir?” She repeats, her voice loud before quieting at ‘sir’. 

Gamzee looks over at Dave with a slightly panicked look. “Is the law on our side, if I say ay?” 

Dave shakes his head quickly. “No!” 

Gamzee groans then turns to look at Vriska once again. “No, ma’am, I do not bite my thumb at you, ma’am, but I bite my thumb, ma’am!” 

Dave finally chimes in and gets out of the car, pulling his leather jacket out of the way to reveal his gun, labeled ‘Captor’ on the bottom in metallic, gold lettering. “Do you quarrel, ma’am?” 

Vriska shouts back eagerly, a slightly worried look in her eye. “Quarrel sir! No sir!” 

Gamzee pulls open his Hawaiian t-shirt to reveal his pale bare chest but also his own ‘Captor’ named gun. “If you do, ma’am, I am for you. I serve as good a man as you!” He told her, an anxious tone to his voice. 

Vriska raises a questioning brow and takes a heavy step closer, pulling her gun, cocking it and aiming at the two other men then Dave and Gamzee did the same. “No better?” 

Gamzee looks back at Dave and shrugs a bit. “Uh...?Uh?” 

Dave’s gun is still out and cocked as he speaks more, gesturing to Mituna leaving the store and returning to the car. “Here comes our kinsmen say better!” 

“Yes, ma’am better.” Gamzee agreed as Mituna stepped into the scene. In the distance was the sound of nuns in a van and in another car were a few older woman, screaming in fear. 

Vriska growled. “You lie. Draw, if you be men.” 

Mituna groaned in annoyance and pulling out his gun from the side holder, cocking and aiming at Vriska with a glare then swinging his gun back and forth between the three. “Part, fools! You know not what you do. Put up your swords.” 

With a click of a metallic heel the elder brother of Eridan Ampora stepped up to the four quarreling peoples and glared at Mituna, his hand going for his gun. “What, art thou drawn among these heartless hinds? Turn thee, Mituna, look upon thy death.” 

Mituna stepped forward as Cronus drew his gun, now aiming at the latter. “I do but keep the peace. Put up thy sword, or manage to part these men with me.” 

“Peace?” Cronus gave an evil-like grin and gave a cruel laugh before spitting the burning cigarette, between his lips to the ground, crushing it with a threatening stomp of his heel to the butt. “Peace. I hate the word, as I hate hell, all Captors and thee.”

Soon some small child came out from the store with his mother. He had a small toy gun in his hands, he saw the guns and he thought he could play too. “Bang, bang, bang!” He squealed.

Cronus turned to the boy and shot a bullet through a sign behind the boy. “Bang!” This made the boy in his mother scream in fear and run off to their car. 

While Cronus was distracted the Captor boys jumped into their car once more and started to speed off, quickly behind them Vriska and Cronus sped after them. 

This went on for an hour, gunshots filling the air as innocent by-standers ran from the danger and the smoke from cars that had crashed raising into the air. 

Sat in a limo were Dualscar Ampora and his wife, Marquise. “Give me my long sword, ho!” He proclaimed, moving to get his large rifle from the compartment to the side. Marquise instantly pushed him back. 

“Thou shalt not stir a foot to seek a foe!” She growled, though wanting him to go out and fight but not wanting to get in too much shit with the Police Captain Hussie again. 

Way up in the sky in a propelling helicopter was Captain Hussie himself with a megaphone, shouting down a threatening message to the foes below, shooting out in the middle of the high way. “Rebellious subjects, enemies to peace, Throw your mistemper'd weapons to the ground!” The copter swerved and lowered slightly to the ground. “On pain of torture, from those bloody hands Throw your mistemper'd weapons to the ground!”

 

They now sit in the police station office, Mituna behind his parents and Cronus behind his own as Captain Hussie speaks. “Three civil brawls, bred of an airy word, By thee, old Captor, and Ampora, have thrice disturb'd the quiet of our streets, if ever you disturb our streets again, your lives shall pay the forfeit of the peace.” 

 

As Mituna sat in their large white limo across from his parents, Psionic Captor and his wife, he listened to her speak with woe in her soft voice. “O, where is Sollux? Saw you him today? Right glad I am he not at this fray.” 

Mituna shrugged with a sigh. “Madam, underneath a grove of sycamore so early walking did I see your son.” 

His father finally spoke, a deep slur in his voice from exhaustion. “Many morning hath he been seen with tears augmenting the fresh morning dew.” 

“Away from the light steals home my heavy son, and private in his chamber pens himself, shuts up his windows, locks far daylight out and makes himself an artificial night.” Mituna’s mother spoke once more, rubbing her creased forehead. 

“Black and portentous must this humour prove, unless good counsel may the cause remove.” Psionic looked over at his son. 

Mituna rolled his eyes and sat up in his seat as they pulled up to the Verona beaches, seeing Sollux pace slowly along the sand in a casual, and ragged suit of blue and red. “So please you, step aside; I’ll know his grievance, or much be denied.” 

As the car came to a stop Mituna climbed out from the car making his way to his brother.


	2. Chapter Two

Sollux sighed as he stepped along the beach, not caring that sand has filled his shoes from the minutes and minutes of walking through sand. “Why then, O brawling love, O loving hate, O anything of nothing first create.” Sollux mumbled to himself, his lisp light from practice as he spoke, stopping in his tracks to look out onto the waving ocean. “…heavy lightness. Serious vanity. Misshapen chaos of well seeming forms…” 

“Good-morrow, brother...” Mituna called to him, his hands now in the pockets of his black, ripped jeans. 

Sollux raised a brow at the familiar call of his brother’s voice. “Ah… is the day so young…?” He turned to find his shaggy haired brother walking towards him with a slouch. 

“But new struck, bro…” Mituna said to him as he stepped up beside his brother with another sigh. 

Sollux sighed dramatically and raised his hands to just flop them down to his sides again. “Ay me! Sad hours seem long…” He rolled his eyes and looked to his brother and away from the waves of the ocean. “Was that our father that went hence so fast?” 

“It was.” He furrowed his brows though unseen under his black shaggy hair. “What sadness lengthens Sollux’s hours?” 

Sollux pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly and closed his eyes behind his mismatch shades. “Not having that, which, having, makes them short.” Sollux told him before looking up again. 

“In love?” Mituna gave a small grin that read mischievous before Sollux spoke with woe. 

“Out-“ Sollux began before being interrupted by his brother. 

“Of love?” Mituna asked, leaning close curiously. 

“Out of her favour! Where I am in love…” Sollux groaned in annoyance and turned away from his brother, his fingers going to his temples and rubbing as a headache began to grow in his head. 

Mituna chuckled and followed after his brother to begin walking up the beach. “Alas, that love, so gentle in his view, Should be so tyrannous and rough in proof!” Mituna proclaimed to his sibling. 

“Alas, that love, whose view is muffled still, Should, without eyes, see pathways to his will! Where shall we dine?” Sollux sighed and gave up, asking where to go next, to get away from the scornful beach and its waving ocean. But as he walked away some man’s trailer was playing the news station. The news station was showing the gun shoot-out that was going on down town earlier that afternoon.

“O me!” He groaned in frustration and turned to Mituna. “What fray was here? Yet tell me not, for I have heard it all. Here's much to do with hate, but more with love.” When Mituna was to speak he put his hand up and waved it in a dismissive gesture.

“Why, then, O brawling love! O loving hate! O any thing, of nothing first create! O heavy lightness! Serious vanity! Misshapen chaos of well-seeming forms! Feather of lead—“ Mituna snickered at his brothers words. “Dost thou not laugh?” 

Mituna laughed again. “No, bro, I rather weep.” 

“Good heart at what?” Sollux stepped up the beach still, awaiting his brother to follow. 

“At thy good heart’s oppression.” Mituna countered, stepping up beside Sollux to lead him off the beach. 

Sollux rolled his eyes and began to walk away from him and from the comment. He sighed. “Farewell, my brother…” 

“Soft!” Mituna ran after him again and slapped his shoulder. “I will go along; An if you leave me so, you do me wrong.” 

 

Dualscar Ampora walked through his large mansion in a brand new Brooks Brothers suit, his hands gripped together behind his back. Auburn hair with greys filling through sat upon his rectangular figured head, the grey matching the grey speckles of hair covering his strong jaw. 

Beside him was an upcoming business man, Equius Zahhak. He is known for his respect to people higher of him and knowing when to treat people lower how they are to be treated though an over all nice guy. 

Dualscar sighed finally and spoke to the young man beside him. “But Captor is bound as well as I, In penalty alike; and 'tis not hard, I think, For men so old as we to keep the peace.” He look toward Equius as the man began to speak. 

“Of honourable reckoning are you both; And pity 'tis you lived at odds so long. But now, my lord, what say you to my suit?” Equius looked up at the taller man, with a skeptical brow. 

Dualscar gave a soft grin and stopped in his walking, plopping his hand onto Equius's shoulder and shaking it a bit. “But saying o'er what I have said before: My child is yet a stranger in the world; Let two more summers wither in their pride, Ere we may think his ripe to be a husband.” 

Equius gave a small smile. “Younger than he are happy fathers made.” He wondered what Dualscar’s youngest son was to look like, was he similar to his father, mother, brother even? 

The older man gave a hearty laugh and patted him on the back. “And too soon marr'd are those so early made.” He then grinned a bit wider, pulling away and raising his hands to the high ceilings of his home. “This night I hold an old accustom'd feast, At my poor house look to behold this night Fresh male buds that make dark heaven light. Hear all, all see, Come, go with me.” He gripped Equius’s shoulder once more and pushed him along.


	3. Chapter 3

Sollux and his brother now sit in a ragged old pool hall, chatting with each other as they played a round of pool. Sollux aimed his cue against the cue ball, flicking it forward as Mituna stood straight from leaning against his pool cue. “Tell me in sadness, who is that you love?” 

Sollux sighed and walked around the table as Mituna moved to take his turn. “In sadness again, brother, I do love a woman.” 

Mituna aimed and shot the ball, hitting the number four into a hole and going for a second turn. “I aim’d so near, when I supposed you loved.” 

Sollux rolled his eyes again with a soft but annoyed chuckle as he went to go for his own turn. “A right good marks-man! And she’s fair I love.” 

“A right fair mark, fair brother, is soonest hit.” Mituna smirked as Sollux shot the two into the hole, going for another turn.   
Sollux shrugged and slouched against the wall, watching his brother take his next turn. “Well, in that hit you miss: she'll not be hit With Cupid's arrow; Nor bide the encounter of assailing eyes, Nor open her lap to saint-seducing gold:” Sollux explained to his brother as the man walked to him, leaning on the pool table across from him. 

“Then she hath sworn that she will still live in chaste?” Mituna asked, raising a brow as he flipped his shaggy hair to the side. 

“She hath and in that sparing makes huge waste.” Sollux groaned in annoyance and his slouch deepened. 

“Be ruled by me, forget to think of her.” Mituna waved his hand and scoffed at Sollux’s childish accusations of love. 

Sollux slapped him in the shoulder and glared a bit. “Teach me how I should forget to think.” 

Mituna shrugged him off, waving his arms up and down before dropping them to his sides once more. “Giving liberty unto thine eyes; Examine other beauties. Why, Sollux, art thou mad?”

Sollux pushed his hands through his hair and looked towards the TV hanging in the corner of the room. “Not mad, but bound more than a mad-man is; Shut up in prison, kept without my food, Whipp'd and tormented.” 

Sollux than turned to the man in the window bar. “Good day, good fellow.” He pointed to the beer in the back and pulled out a few bills from his back pocket and put them down before turning his attention to the TV again. 

A newswoman spoke in her news station to the camera sweetly, smiling brightly. “Now I'll tell you without asking the great rich Capulet holds an old accustomed feast--A fair assembly. Madam Condescension and her lovely daughters. The lady widow of G.H.B; and her lovely nieces Feferi.” 

Sollux sighed and shook his head a bit as they showed a picture of sweet Feferi on the news. Mituna then slapped his shoulder, grabbing one of the two beers that was now sitting in front of Sollux. “At this same ancient feast of Ampora's Sups the fair Feferi whom thou so lovest, With all the admired beauties of Verona:”

The newscaster speaks again, winking when her sentence was finished. “If you be not of the house of Captor come and crush a cup of wine.”

Mituna sighed and shook his head. “Go thither; and, with untainted eye, Compare her face with some that I shall show, And I will make thee think thy swan a crow.” He nudged Sollux as they sipped their fresh beers. 

Sollux leaned back against the wall, looking up at the ragged ceiling above them. “I'll go along, no such sight to be shown, But to rejoice in splendor of mine own.” 

 

We return to the Ampora Mansion, the loud voice of Marquise Ampora calling for her son, running around in a cerulean coloured bathrobe, and curlers in her hair and make up on her face. “ERIDAN!” She screeched out, running through the halls. “Eridan! Eridan!” 

“Eridan!” She bumped into their personal servant, they called him Seahorse as a family joke and since he had bad eczema, giving him dry, scaly skin. “Seahorse. Seahorse, where’s my son? Call him forth to me.” She demanded, pushing him off to find her son in the large manor.

Seahorse ran off to find Eridan. “I bade him come. God forbid! ERIDAN!” He called out, running down an upstairs hallway. He made it to the back wing where Eridan’s room lay. “Eridan! Eridan!” 

Eridan sat in his large and deep tub, his fluffy auburn hair floating in the water as he lay beneath the surface. His eyebrows furrowed when he heard the faint sound of his name being called. He sat up with a couple of breaths. 

“Seahorse! I am here. What is your will?” He sat up, a thick Finnish accent, like his father’s, lacing his soft voice.

He got out of the tub fully bare, a lavender coloured robe instantly pushing over him and tied so he could be pushed into his bedroom to find his mother come in with a few maids behind her with costume pieces for her. 

Marquise, sighed and looked to Seahorse. “Seahorse, give leave awhile, We must talk in secret.” She looked over Eridan in his robe and damp hair. “Seahorse, come back again; I have remember'd me, thou's hear our counsel. Seahorse, Thou know'st my son's of a pretty age.” 

Seahorse nodded respectively, smiling sweetly at Eridan as he fiddled with his damp hair, pushing it back with his dainty, manicured fingers. “Thou wast the prettiest babe I e’er nursed.”

Marquise was stripped from her robe to show her corset and petticoats to go with her costume. “By my count, I was your mother much upon these years, You are now a man. Thus then in brief: The valiant Equius seeks you for his love. “ She was dressed in a pirate costume carefully as she spoke.   
Seahorse grinned and took Eridan’s hand and patted it gently with a happy grin. “A man, young son! Man, such a man As all the world--why, he's a man of wax. “ 

Marquise’s corset was tightened and she grunted before he curlers were being taken out. “Verona hath not such a flower.” 

Seahorse shook his head and folded his arms, smiling over at the silent Eridan. “Nah, he’s flower; in faith, a very flower.”

Marquise now was almost fully dressed as she began to speak again. “This night you shall behold him at our feast; Read o'er the volume of young Equius's face.” Marqusise grinned and turned when a blue jacket was slipped over her shoulders. 

“And find delight writ there with beauty's pen; This precious book of love, this unbound lover.” She stepped over to her son, taller than him with her heeled red boots, planting her hands on his broad but lanky shoulders. “To beautify him, only lacks a cover: So shall you share all that he doth possess, By having him, making yourself no less.”

Seahorse patted Eridan’s back and smiled a bit. “Nay, bigger; young men grow by men.”

Marquise turned away and took a cigarette from a servant that held them out to her and she took one and lit it, putting it to her lips and sighed. “Speak briefly, can you like of Equius’s love?” 

Eridan sighed and furrowed his brow, finally being allowed to speak in this whole ordeal. “I'll look to like, if looking liking move: But no more deep will I endart mine eye Than your consent to give strength to make it fly.” He spoke, folding his arms over his chest. 

Another maid came into the room, speaking shyly, being quite threatened by the woman of the house. “Madam…guests are come.”

“Go!” Marquise spun around to follow the maid. “We follow thee!” Marquise was just leaving the room before turning to look at her son again. “Eridan! Bluh!” She left with a huff and smoking her cigarette. 

Eridan sighed in frustration and looked into the mirror at his disheveled, damp self and fiddled with the cuffs of his robe. Seahorse walked up to him and leaned close to him, patting his hand and smiling. “Go, boy, seek happy nights to happy days.” 

Eridan then grinned and his servant chuckled and they hugged happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Sollux stood against a wall, late that evening, in a tacky knight’s costume, a silver mask loosely hanging off his neck as he awaited his friends and brother to pick him up to bring him to the Capulet party. He heard loud music and a car swerving and he looked up at the sound. 

Mituna was driving while Gamzee, Dave and Karkat yelped and hollered out from the other seats in the car. Soon the car parked and they all crawled out as Mituna stopped the car. 

Dave hopped out dressed as Dracula while Gamzee was dressed as a clown, not much different from any other day though. Mituna had black and yellow stripes on all his clothes and little bumblebee antennas on his head with a pair of wigs on his back to match.

Soon Karkat climbed out of the car, obviously as drunk as the rest of them. Dave most likely got him drunk so he could have a chance with him for once. Karkat had a tight, red, short pencil skirt on with bicycle shorts underneath to hide stuff. He raised his hands up and shouted for Sollux and ran over to him, in the heels he wore, matching the black crop top he wore. 

“Young hearts run free. Never be caught up, caught up like Feferi and thee. Nay, gentle Sollux, we must have you dance.” Karkat proclaimed, adjusting the large white wig on his head.

Sollux stood up and sighed with exhaustion. He stepped up to Karkat. Yup Dave totally got him drunk. “Not I, Not I believe me: you have dancing shoes With nimble soles: I have a soul of lead.” 

Karkat raised a brow and nudged him before leaning against the wall with an unnatural grin that read drugs and alcohol. “You are a lover; borrow Cupid's wings, And soar with them above a common bound.” 

“Under loves heavy burden do I sink.” Sollux sighed and pushed his hand through his floppy, un-styled hair. 

“Too great oppression for a tender thing.” He nudges him a bit and chuckles. 

“Is love a tender thing? It is too rough, Too rude, too boisterous and it pricks like thorn.” Sollux said with a saddened look in his eye but an annoyed look masking his face. 

Karkat stepped up away from the wall, standing next to Dave. “If love be rough with you…” Karkat slapped Dave across the face. “Be rough with love.” Dave pushed him off with a laugh, stumbling a bit from the alcohol. “Prick love for pricking, to beat love down!” 

Mituna laughed and raised his hands up. “Every man betake him to his legs!” 

Sollux rolled his eyes and flipped of Mituna. “But ‘tis no wit to go.” He sighed and looked away, stepping off and looking at the sky. 

“Why, may one ask?” Karkat questioned, with a frown forming on his alcohol flavoured lips now. 

“I dream’d a dream to-night.” Sollux looked back at him and stepped forward a couple of steps. 

“And so did I.” He huffed, folding his arms across his chest and rolled his eyes at Sollux. Ah, there is the Karkat Sollux knew. Jeez Dave. 

“Well what was yours?” Sollux questioned, furrowing his brows in frustration.

Karkat’s eyes fixated on Dave briefly before he looked to Sollux again, stepping up to him with the regular old glare. “That dreamers often lie.”

Sollux waved his hands in surrender but he shrugged. “In bed asleep while they do dream things true.” 

Karkat groaned and slapped the back of Sollux’s head and gripped his shoulder, shaking it and furrowing his brows. “O, then, I see Queen Mab hath been with you. She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes In shape no bigger than an agate-stone.” He began pushing Sollux away and walking away and waving his arms up and stumbling into Dave and Dave chuckled as he caught the drunken short friend. 

“On the fore-finger of an alderman, Drawn with a team of little atomies Over men's noses as they lie asleep!” Karkat got to balance again and began rambling of this Queen Mab once more. “Her chariot is an empty hazel-nut Her wagoner a small grey-coated gnat.” He slapped Sollux’s shoulder before imitating a gallop in front of the others. “And in this state she gallops night by night Through lovers' brains, and then they dream of love; O'er lawyers' fingers, who straight dream on fees, Sometime she driveth o'er a soldier's neck. “

Sollux stared in amusement as Gamzee came up to Sollux, draping his arm around his shoulders lazily as they continued to watch drunk Karkat ramble about romance. Not like it wasn’t different anyway. 

“And then dreams he of cutting foreign throats, And being thus frighted swears a prayer or two And sleeps again!” Karkat turned and raised his hands, stumbling toward Dave, then holding out his hand. Dave handed him a small silver box. 

He stepped over to Sollux and put the box in his bag. “This is the hag, when maids lie on their backs…” He began, turning around and looking up in the sky, his voice escalating. “That presses them and learns them first to bear.” 

He stepped away, his voice heavy with a tired pant. “Making them women of good carriage…” He raised his fists in the air and screamed now. “This is she--This is she!” 

Sollux ran up to him and gripped his shoulders, trying to get him to calm down. “Peace, Karkat, peace! Thou talk’st of nothing!” He was shrugged off and Karkat groaned in frustration. 

He sighed and leaned back against the car tiredly. “True, I talk of dreams, Which are the children of an idle brain.” He waved his hand dismissively. “Begot of nothing but vain fantasy, Which is as thin of substance as the air And more inconstant than the wind, who wooes.” 

Karkat stepped up to Sollux again, slapping his shoulder and leaning against him. “Even now the frozen bosom of the north, And, being anger'd, puffs away from thence, Turning his face to the dew-dropping south.”

Mituna sighs and shakes his head, stepping up to the two friends and gripping their shoulders. “This wind, you talk of, blows us from ourselves; Supper is done and we shall come too late.” 

Sollux sighed and everyone began getting into Mituna’s car carefully so no one was squished anywhere. “I fear, too early: for my mind misgives.” Sollux slouched in his seat and pulled from his pocket the tin Karkat gave to him. “Some consequence yet hanging in the stars Shall bitterly begin his fearful date…” He opened it to find a single molly with a heart sloppily drawing on said drug.

“With this night's revels and expire the term Of a despised life closed within my breast By some vile forfeit of untimely death.” He picked it up form the tin and opened his mouth. “But He, that hath the steerage of my course, Direct my sail!” He popped the drug in his mouth, feeling it fade into his mouth. “On, lusty gentlemen.”


	5. Chapter Five

Next thing Sollux knows is that he is tripping some serious balls off that molly. He remembers going into the party with his drunk and high friends. He understood that Karkat gave him the drug because he was too sad to really party but he hated it so much. 

There was drunk people everywhere, screaming and dancing and drinking, he even saw Dualscar Ampora kissing a random girl in a stereotypic ancient Greek out fit, shouting something around the lines of ‘its good to be alive!’ 

“Your drugs are quick…” He mumbled to himself before he opened his eyes again and he was pushing his face in a sink of water. 

Sollux’s eyes opened wider when he lost breath and he lifted his head and panted heavily in shock. He rubbed his face, ignoring the sound of a man pissing in the background. 

He rubbed his head with a tired sigh and looked up to see a large tank in front of him as the drugs wore off he noticed things around the room he probably didn’t notice before. 

Sollux stepped up to the tank and waved his boney fingers along the glass as he watched the fishes swim around and blow bubbles. Then suddenly something caught his blue and brown eyes. 

Two bright but hazel eyes came from the other side of the fish tank. They squinted a bit, showing the other had given smile. Sollux blinked but gave a smile, raising his hand to wave. 

The other waved back, moving to a clearer spot in the tank to see Sollux. Sollux followed the eyes and when he came to the small clearing in the tank he saw the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. 

His cheeks flush red as he locked eyes with the boy with chiseled features and the fluffy hair. This made his heart skip a beat.

Eridan’s on the other hand was pounding into oblivion. He couldn’t help it, he rarely got out of his mansion and he hadn’t seen a man so thin but yet so attractive. Eridan bit his lip a bit, feeling his freckle-dusted cheeks go pink. 

He was dressed in a full white outfit, custom made wings on his back and sparkle makeup on his high cheek bones and on his eyelids. He was told not to wear his glasses for the party.

Sollux moved closer, giving him a warmer smile, his hand pressing against the glass then soon after his face, his nose and forehead squishing against the glass. Eridan laughed, Sollux hearing it slightly through the glass. 

Before Eridan could go over to the other side of the men’s washroom his servant, Seahorse came running in, grabbing his shoulder. “Sir, your mother calls. Come, lets way!” Eridan was gripped and pulled away before he pulled away to get another look at Sollux. 

Sollux blinked in confusion and then grinned, running out of the bathroom to find the boy again. 

 

Eridan was brought towards Equius who was beside his mother, chatting. Eridan blinked up at the tall and toned man whose hair was tied back neatly and seemed to be sweating heavily. 

“Will you now deny a dance?” Equius asked with a deep but sultry voice. Eridan held back from cringing as he took the hand of Equius as it was held out to him. 

Marquise gripped Eridan’s shoulders and wiggling him with a drunken grin. “A man, young boy, such a man...” 

Sollux came out of the washroom’s following the wings and finding him then in the arms of Equius as they were forced to dance together to the new slow song playing behind them. 

Sollux blinked in confusion as he saw the boy dancing with another. Soon Eridan noticed the other lanky boy had followed and he turned his face to look at Sollux, giving a brief smile before spinning with Equius before looking back at Sollux, a longing look in his eyes. 

Sollux smiled and waved to him, not realizing his silver mask that he had on before was loose around his neck again. 

Not too far away were Cronus and Dualscar. Cronus was dressed in a fancy black dress shirt and pants with a red tie, his head adorned with plush devil horns. They both lit cigarettes and were smoking on the second floor at the bannister. 

Suddenly Sollux took Cronus’s attention on the stairs a few feet away and he growled. “What dares the slave Come hither, To fleer and scorn at our solemnity? Now, by the stock and honour of my kin, To strike him dead, I hold it not a sin.” 

Cronus was about to move to attack Sollux when his father stopped him and pushed him back. “Why, how now, kinsman! Wherefore storm you so?” He laughed lightly, drunk off brandy wine. 

“Father, his is that villain, Sollux, a Captor, our foe.” Cronus slammed his hand against the bannister, trying to push past. 

“Young Sollux is it?” He asked again, looking towards the direction his son was headed for before looking to his son once more. 

“’Tis he.” He growled, pushing again, eagerly. 

Dualscar smiled a drunk smile and patted his son’s shoulders, attempting to calm him in his drunk stupor. “Content thee, gentle son, content thee. Let him alone; I would not for the wealth of all the town Here in my house do him disparagement: Therefore be patient, take no note of him.”

Cronus rolled his eyes and threw his father’s hands off of him. “I’ll not endure him!” He proclaimed, moving to go around him but his father grabbed his arm. 

“He shall be endured!” Dualscar snapped, his warm gaze hardening. Cronus growled at his father, pulling his arm away. 

“Father, ‘tis a shame!” He snapped back, going to push his father out of the way once again before his father grabbed his collar, pushing him against the wall, a full on glare being supported on his hard face. 

“Go to! What, goodman boy! I say, he shall: go to; Make a mutiny among my guests?!” Dualscar shoved him again in anger and sighed in frustration, leaving his elder son in shock against the wall.

 

Sollux is still watching Eridan as the boy stands with the other, watching the singer before for them on the stage in the room and the fireworks go off in the windows. “Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night.” 

He stepped closer and down the small set of stairs to a pillar that Eridan stood in front of with Equius and his mother. 

Eridan soon turned and smiled again when he found the attractive and sharp face from the fish tank again. He looked toward his mother and to Equius briefly before running over to the mysterious boy that was waving for him to come over. 

Eridan stood in front of him, smiling up at the taller boy. Sollux grinned and leaned close, his voice a whisper but still loud enough to hear over the music. “If I profane with my unworthiest hand.” He told him, Eridan’s cheeks going red. 

“This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand…” Sollux spoke sweetly, his boney fingers reaching up to push a lock of hair from Eridan’s eyes. “To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.”

Eridan bit his lip and shook his head a bit and looking towards his mother and escort and looked back to Sollux. “Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much.” Eridan let his smile fade as he gazed in admiration into the taller boy’s mesmerizing eyes. “Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch…”

Eridan’s hands pressed against Sollux’s plastic breastplate and looked down before up again, his nervous heart thumping and skipping beats. “And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.”

Sollux chuckled and shook his head. “Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?” 

Eridan giggled and blushed a bit before locking eyes with Sollux’s once more. “Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.” 

Sollux leaned closer, their noses inches away, Eridan’s eyes widening as Sollux did this. “Well, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair...” 

Eridan leaned closer, his hands sliding up around Sollux’s warm neck, their lips practically together as Eridan spoke, eyes lidded. “Saints do not move, though grant for prayers’ sake…” 

Eridan pressed his lips against Sollux’s his arms wrapping around Sollux’s shoulders, his waist feeling the warm feeling of Sollux’s long arms. Their lips moved together as if to the music, a slow waltz as they moved and kissed. 

Eridan pulled away, bouncing slightly, a giddy feeling filling up his small frame. Sollux pulled away with a content smile, his eyes taking their time to open, hoping this was not a dream. “Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.” 

Eridan blushed dark again and chewed his lower lip again. “Then have my lips the sin that they have took.”

Just as Sollux was to speak to his new found love again a man with white hair and scaly hands came up to them, whispering to Eridan anxiously. “Sir!” 

Eridan squealed and moved away, pulling Sollux up the stairs to the elevator at the top. He rushed in, Sollux stumbling after. Eridan looked up at him as the door closed, Sollux speaking again. “O sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again.” 

Eridan couldn’t resist, hearing the man’s voice go lower, seeming more powerful. He almost shivered before he was kissed again. He pushed his fingers through the boy’s sloppy hair and moved his body close to the other’s. 

Soon a ringing filled their ears as the elevator opened to Eridan’s mother and Seahorse coming to the elevator, with Equius behind them, looking around obliviously. “You kiss by the book.” Eridan stated, breathless and flustered.

Sollux reached over and pressed the button for the elevator door to close. Marquise shrieked as she saw her son kiss another man than the one she and her husband had chosen. 

Eridan hummed happily as their tongue began to intrude each other’s mouth. He felt like everything was spinning, music filling his head and he hoped the song was longer than most. 

Suddenly the kiss was broken when they reached the bottom floor once more. Before they could press the button again Seahorse reached in to grab Eridan from Sollux’s grasp. “Sir, your mother craves a word with you Come lets away.” Eridan was pulled away and up another set of stairs to his mother. 

Sollux followed them out and looked up the stairs to see Eridan stand up beside Marquise Spinneret Ampora. His eyes widened as Eridan’s saddened, looking at the other boy. 

“Is he an Ampora?” Sollux whispered to himself as he looked up with a longing look in his eyes. 

Seahorse gripped Eridan’s shoulder, glaring down at Sollux as he whispered to him with dismay. “His name Sollux and he’s a Captor; The second son of your greatest enemy.” 

Eridan’s eyes widened as he was tugged away by his mother. He paled as he watched Sollux be pulled away by some other man in a skirt and no top. Eridan swallowed thickly as he stared in shock, eyes still locked with Sollux’s own shocked eyes. 

Karkat started pulling at Sollux, Sollux reluctantly following as he stared up at Eridan being dragged away by his caretaker and mother. “Away, begone; The sport is at the best!” Karkat slurred, tugging on him. 

Sollux spoke plainly as he tried comprehend that his newfound love was none other than his own enemy. “Ay, so I fear; the more is my unrest.” 

As Eridan was pushed away his thoughts went wild with flustered confusion. “My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late!” He bit his lip as he was pushed away from the slowly dissipating crowd. “Prodigious birth of love it is to me, That I must love a loathed enemy.” He muttered to himself, shaking his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Cronus watched as the Captor boys left the premise, his glare shooting daggers into all of them. He growled in anger as they left drunk and childishly. He thought they were foolish delinquents. “I will withdraw: but this intrusion shall Now seeming sweet convert to bitterous gall.”

Soon the Captor boys were in Mituna’s car, tuckered out and slouching in their seats. Karkat lay against a passed out Dave with a loose vest and disheveled clothes and Karkat was covered in a sheet of sweat and littered with hickies. 

Guess Dave got his chance. 

Sollux rolled his eyes as Gamzee began rambling about miracles to Mituna but he tuned out, watching the people in front of their car try to get out of the parking lot, he spaced out and thought of Eridan. 

He sighed before he just got too annoyed and hopped out of the car. Karkat instantly sat up with a raised eyebrow. “Sollux!” He sat up on his knees as he heard Mituna turn and call out for Sollux, watching Sollux run back to the Ampora manor. “Sollux!” 

Karkat laughed and waved his hand and sighed. “Sollux! Humours! Madman! Passion! Lover!” He slurred, crying out to Sollux as he pushed through a large hedge to find a large garden. 

Karkat continued to yell, laughing in his drunk and tired stupor. “I conjure thee by Feferi's bright eyes, By her high forehead and her fuchsia lip, By her fine foot, straight leg and quivering thigh! O, Sollux that she were An open ass, and thou a poperin pear! Sollux, good night: I'll to my truckle-bed; This field-bed is too cold for me to sleep!” 

Sollux sighed and shook his head as he heard Karkat’s claims and laughter. “He jests at scars that never felt a wound.” 

Sollux pushed his way through bushes and floor bed along with shorter hedges before he stopped when he came to a large clean pool, yellow outdoor lights surrounding the walls along with his gracefully grown grapevine. 

He looked up to find windows and a balcony. Sollux moved closer to it, seeing the curtains move and a shadow behind them pass by. “But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Eridan is the sun…” He hummed in content as he moved closer to the wall, hopping up against the picket grape vine covered fence to get a better view.

“Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou her maid art far more fair than she: Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green.” Sollux crawled up the wall carefully and leaned back to get a view of the window. “And none but fools do it wear it; oh cast it off.”

When the curtain opened Sollux expected Eridan to appear in the window but he was wrong and found the man with scaly hands and cringed, pulling away to crawl back down and run off. 

Before Sollux could run off a woice filled the air and he looked over the wall to find Eridan in his white clothes coming out of an elevator. The makeup was washed from his face and thick-framed glasses sat on his face. He found it cute. “It is my man, O, it is my love! O, that he knew he were.” He whispered to himself. 

Eridan sighed and leaned against the wall, his back away from Sollux. “Ay me!” He bit his lip and looked up to the dark, star-dusted sky. 

Sollux bit his lip. “He speaks: O, speak again bright angel!” He whispered, hoping Eridan wouldn’t see him because that would look really creepy. 

“Sollux, O Sollux! Wherefore art thou Sollux?” Eridan walked forward again, his hands in his pockets and looked down again at his bare feet. “Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I will no longer be an Ampora.”

“Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?” Sollux questioned himself quietly as he watched Eridan step up to the edge of the pool. 

Eridan groaned in frustration and looked up at the sky and raising his arms before letting them drop. “’Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself , though not a Captor.” Eridan looked away and furrowed his brow. “What is a Captor? It is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face...” He chuckled to himself as he stepped away from the pool bit still stood beside it. “Nor any other part belonging to a…man…” He bit his lip with a mischievous grin.

He sighed and pushed his hand through his hair. “O, be some other name! What’s in a name!?” He called out almost desperately. “That which we call a rose By any other word would still smell as sweet ; So Sollux would, were he not Sollux call’d, Retain that dear perfection which he owes Without that title.” 

Eridan took in a heavy breath and stepped up to the pool, staring up at the sky. While he wasn’t looking Sollux had climbed off the wall, almost silently stepping up behind him, “O Sollux, doff thy name And for that name which is no part of thee Take all myself.” 

Sollux put his hand to Eridan’s waist gentle, Eridan tensed and Sollux spoke. “I take thee at thy word…” 

Eridan turned to see Sollux and he screamed in shock and surprised, slipping backwards into the pool, his hands reaching up to grip Sollux’s shirt at instinct and he fell back into the water with him. Sollux yelped and stumbled into the cold water as he was pulled to by default. 

Eridan huffed a large breath as he popped to the surface of the water, breathing heavily as he looked at Sollux as he surfaced and panted harshly. “Art thou not Sollux and a Captor?” 

Sollux shook his head, panting as he gained his breath back. “Neither, fair man, if either thee dislike.” 

Eridan shook his head as he held himself in the water, before looking around at the security camera’s, pulling Sollux with him to the corner of the pool behind the statue. “How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The garden walls are high and hard to climb, And the place death, considering who thou art, If any of my kinsmen find thee here.”

Sollux grinned, holding Eridan’s waist with his long fingers. “With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls; For stony limits cannot hold love out.” His voice began to escalate, lifting himself out of the waterand shaking his face “And what love can do that dares love attempt; Therefore thy kinsmen are no let to me!” 

Eridan pushed him back down, smacking the back of his head and telling him to be quiet. “If they do see thee, they will murder thee.”

Sollux sighed and shook his head, pulling Eridan close to him with a soft smile. “I have night's cloak to hide me from their eyes.” Sollux pecked Eridan’s cheek and nuzzled the side of his neck. “And but thou love me, let them find me here: My life were better ended by their hate, Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love.” 

Eridan whined and pushed at his chest though still leaning his neck back for him to continue. He then grumbled and pushed away, panting. “Thou know'st the mask of night is on my face, Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek For that which thou hast heard me speak to-night…” Eridan pointed at him skeptically, raising a brow above his water covered glasses.

“Fain would I dwell on form, fain, fain deny What I have spoke: but farewell compliment! Dost thou love me?” Eridan shook his head, looking away before gripping Sollux’s shoulders so their eyes could look into each other once more. “I know thou wilt say 'Ay,' And I will take thy word: yet if thou swear'st, Thou mayst prove false. O gentle Sollux, If thou dost love, pronounce it faithfully:”

Sollux pushed Eridan’s wet hair out of his face and leaning close, whispering sweetly to him. “Gentleman, by yonder blessed moon I swear That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops-“ He was then interrupted by Eridan frowning an shaking his head. 

He looked away with a sigh, a worried look in his eyes. “O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon, That monthly changes in her circled orb, Lest that thy love prove likewise variable!” Eridan explained, turning to him with a new hopeful look shining in his eyes. 

Sollux smirked and shrugged a bit before pulling Eridan close again. “Well what shall I swear by?” He kissed his cheek again and looked into his beautiful eyes. 

Eridan sighed and looked away with a huff. “Do not swear at all; Or, if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self…” He smiled and looked towards Sollux again, cupping his cheeks and looking him in his mesmerizing eyes. “Which is the god of my idolatry, And I'll believe thee.”

“If my heart’s dear love—“ Sollux went to speak again, raising a curious brow and rolling his eyes when Eridan interrupted again. 

“Do not swear: although I joy in thee, I have no joy of this contract to-night: It is too rash.” Eridan began to make his way to the edge of the pool to climb out and Sollux quickly followed. “Too unadvised, too sudden; Too like the lightning, which doth cease to be Ere one can say 'It lightens.'” 

Eridan sat up on the edge of the pool as Sollux placed his arms on either side of him, looking up at Eridan. He blushed lightly, pulling at the wet white shirt. “Sweet, good night! This bud of love, by summer's ripening breath, May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet.” He crawled away and stood as Sollux climbed out of the pool. 

Eridan made his way to the elevator again. “Good night…!” He turned away but stopped at Sollux’s urgent response that followed his farewell. 

“O, wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?” Sollux asked as he stepped over to Eridan once more. 

Eridan turned and raised a brow with a frown, stepping to him. “What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?” 

Sollux took Eridan’s hands into his and pulled him close though Eridan was a bit reluctant. “The exchange of thy love’s faithful vow for mine.” He stated, watching Eridan’s face go from hard to soft. 

“I gave thee mine before thou didst request it!” Eridan smiled the brightest he had in a long, long time and jumped up onto Sollux, making them stumble back into the pool as they closed the distance between their lips. 

They splashed into the water and kissed the best they could beneath the surface, both pairs of lips grinning before they floated up to the surface once more. When they surfaced the familiar sound of Seahorse filled the air. “Eridan!” 

Eridan climbed out of the pool quickly at the sound, Sollux following eagerly. “Three words, dear Sollux, and good night indeed.” Eridan panted softly as he made his way to the elevator, Sollux wrapping his arms around him and kissing along his jaw and neck. “If that thy bent of love be honourable, Thy purpose marriage, send me word to-morrow.” 

Eridan squeaked and tugged away to face Sollux properly, smiling up at him as the boy held him close. “By one that I'll procure to come to thee, Where and what time thou wilt perform the rite; And all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay And follow thee my lord throughout the world.”

“ERIDAN!” Seahorse called again, making Eridan and Sollux roll their eyes in annoyance. 

“I uh, by and by I come—“ Eridan shouted in responsive before kissing Sollux again. “But if thou mean'st not well, I do beseech thee—“ 

“Eridaaaan!!” The elder man cried out for him. 

“UGH!” Eridan growled up at the window. “By and by, I come: --“ He shouted up again before Sollux kissed him passionately. He pulled away panting. “To cease thy strief, and leave me to my grief: To-morrow will I send.” 

Sollux kissed him again, holding him close, desperate to be close to his love. “So thrive my soul—“ They were interrupted again this night.

Eridan was kissing him once more before running up to the elevator. “A thousand times goodnight!” He went into the elevator, the lights in the lift showing his flushed cheeks and excited eyes behind his glasses. 

The door closed and Sollux sighed in pure content, his heart pounding heavily in excitement. “A thousand times worst, to want thy light. Love goes towards love, as schoolboys from their books, But love from love towards school with heavy looks.” He sighed and fell back against the wall but his content gaze to the stars was stolen by his lover’s voice. 

“Sollux!” Eridan waved his arms, he was now in a lavender coloured robe. Sollux instantly ran up, climbing up the wall once more to come close once more. “At what o'clock to-morrow Shall I send to thee? “ 

Sollux leaned forward and gripped the bannister with one hand and the other gripped the walls. “By the hour of nine!” He smiled and Eridan gripped his cheeks to pull him in for a kiss. 

“I will not fail: ‘tis twenty year till then...” He smiled breathlessly. Sollux grinned and pecked his lips again before Eridan pushed him down as his caretaker called for him again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short chapter sorry : /

They call her Dolorosa or Mother. She is a well-respected priest in the high Verona church though some of the teachings and her life styles are a bit unorthodox. For she has had three adopted sons and she believes in vampires. Some say she is believed to be one.

She spoke to three young boys in a large green house on the back of the church where she conducts classes on religion, potions, sewing and plants. “O, mighty is the powerful grace that lies in plants, herbs, stones, and their true qualities: for nought so vile that the earth doth live but to the earth some special good doth give…” Dolorosa spoke sweetly as she raised a plant for them to see and as she herself got a closer look to it.

“Nor aught so good, but strain'd from that fair use revolts from true birth, stumbling on abuse: virtue itself turns vice, being misaplied; and vice sometimes by action dignified.” She continued, the boys leaning forward in fascination. 

“Within the infant rind of this weak flower poison is resident and medicine power: for this, being smelt, with that part cheers each part; being tasted, slays all senses with the heart.” She carefully put a small extraction tool into the plant, squeezing lightly, watching the blue, ink-like liquid fill the tube. “Two such empossed kings encamp them still in man as well as herbs, grace and rude will; and where the worser is predominant, full soon the canker death eats up that plant.” Mother then place the tube of liquid in a container for safekeeping.

Not too long after her words of teaching were spoken Sollux jumped into the room off a set of stairs. Now Sollux only was close with Dolorosa because he was a best friend with one of her three sons, Karkat. “Good marrow, mother!”

Dolorosa smiled at the familiar voice and turned to find Sollux running up to her and her students. “Benedicite! What early tongue so sweet saludeth me?” 

The boys waved to Sollux. “Good marrow, Sollux!” 

“Good marrow.” He hummed at them before leaning against the wooden table beside Dolorosa.   
Mother then shoed off the boys, smiling at them, before she turned to look to the younger man awaiting her attention. “Young son, it argues a distemper'd head so soon to bid good marrow to thy bed: or if not so so, then here I hit it right, our Sollux hath not seen his bed tonight.” 

Sollux sighed and smiled again. “The last is true; the sweeter rest was mine.” 

Dolorosa gasped and put a hand to her chapped lips, her wise eyes widening in surprise at Sollux’s words. “God pardon sin, was though with Feferi?!” 

“Feferi? My ghostly mother no; I have forgot that name, and that name’s woe.” Sollux scoffed and stretched, his loose shirt pulling up with. 

“That’s good my son: but where hast thou been?” She questioned, following behind him, raising a brow. 

Sollux grinned and turned to her, making her flinch at the sudden change in step. “I have been feasting with mine enemy, where on a sudden one hath wounded me, that's by me wounded; both our remeidies within thy help and holy physic lies.”

She chuckled warmly and placed a hand to his shoulder and shook it a bit. “Be plain, good son, and homely in thy drift; riddling confession finds but riddling shrift.” 

Sollux bit his lip and shrugged a bit, looking away and gave a noise that showed that he was attempting to hide his sins but he really didn’t care. “Then plainly know my hearts dear love is set, on the fair youngest son of rich Ampora.” 

He turned to Mother again and sighed, draping his arm around the elder woman, waving his hand out dramatically. “We met, we wooed, we made exchange of vow. I'll tell thee as we pass; but this I pray, that thou consent to marry us today.” He looked up at her eagerly, smiling a bit anxiously. 

“Holy Saint Francis, what a change is here! Is Feferi that thou didst love so dear so soon forsaken? Young men's love then lies not truly in their hearts but in their eyes.” She frowned at him. Such childish love he does possess. 

Sollux groaned and rubbed his eyes tiredly. “Thou child’st me oft for loving Feferi.” 

Dolorosa sighed and shook her head, placing her long fingers to her forehead. “For doting; not for loving, pupil mine.”

Sollux huffed and rolled his eyes with another sigh. “I pray thee, chde me not; whom I love now doth grace for grace and love for love allow; the other did not so.”

Dolorosa made her way inside of the church building, hearing Sollux follow behind her. Sollux did indeed follow her, watching her get dressed in her church robes. “O, he new well. Thy love read by rote and could not spell. Come, young waverer, come, go with me.” She smiled lightly, she will indulge her son’s best friend.

“In one respect I'll thy assistant be; for this alliance may so happy prove, to turn you household rachor to pure love.” She told him happily as she fixed her collar, turning to walk into the church hall. 

Sollux took a moment to realize what the woman had said before he punched the air with his fists and began to run off down the hall. “O, let us hence; I stand on sudden haste!” 

Sollux ran off, suddenly slipping on the carpet and bashing into the wall, falling on his ass. “Wisely and slow; they stumble that run fast.” She giggled at Sollux’s lanky clumsiness.


	8. Chapter 8

The Captor boys stood on the beach in their casual day clothes, walking around and punching each other for shits and giggles. Dave had his regular shades on, but it was clear his eyes was on Karkat with his open dress shirt showing hickies from the night before. 

Gamzee lifted Karkat up, threatening to throw him into the water. Mituna laughed at Karkat’s expense but he was soon put down again, panting and laughing. 

“Dave!” He called with a huff but a light smile on his face. “Mituna, friend. Where the devil should this Sollux be? Came he not home to-night?” He asked curiously, looking between the two men. 

Mituna sighed and shrugged, his hands going into his pockets as he slouched lazily. “Not to his father’s; I spoke with his man.” He explained vaguely. 

Karkat rolled his eyes, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture and folded his arms over his bare chest. “What a pale hard-hearted wench, that Feferi.” Karkat sighed with false woe, putting a hand to his head. “Torments him so, that he will sure run mad…” 

Dave chuckled and shook his head, tilting his shades down to look over Karkat. Karkat moved his hips side to side briefly before Mituna spoke again, gaining his and Dave’s attention with the name of Cronus. “Cronus, kinsman of old Ampora, Hath sent a letter to his father’s house.” 

“A challenge, on my life.” Karkat states, putting his hands onto his boney hips.  
“Sollux will answer it?” Mituna questioned, raising a brow.

“Any man that can write may answer a letter.” Karkat scoffed and waved him off and stepped back a bit. 

Mituna chuckled and stood up a bit with a large stretch “Nay, he will answer the letter’s master, how he dares, being dared.” 

Karkat scoffed and waved his hands and the air with a laugh. “But alas poor Sollux!” He flopped down against Dave dramatically, sticking his tongue out briefly. “He is already dead; stabbed with a white wench's black eye.” 

“Shot through the ear with a love-song; the very pin of his heart cleft with the blind bow-boy's butt-shaft: and is he a man to encounter Cronus?” He stood up with a chuckle and wiped himself off after Dave pushed him playfully. 

Mituna raised a brow at the silliness of the younger man. “Why, what is Cronus?” 

“More than prince of cats.” Karkat laughed and pulled out his gun, spinning it over his thumb and aiming at Mituna. “He is the courageous captain of compliments.” He pouted his lower lip and lidded his eyes to imitate a fancy rich person stereotype before chuckling again. 

Mituna ran up to him, taking his own gun out with a grin, not cocking but aiming at him, giving him a daring grin as Dave and Gamzee watched the ridiculous ordeal.

“He fights as you sing prick-song, keeps time, distance, and proportion; he rests his minim rest, one, two, and the third in your bosom: the very butcher of a silk button.” Karkat bounced from side to side, Mituna followed playfully. “A duellist, a duellist; a gentleman of the very first house, of the first and second cause: the immortal passado! punto reverso! the hai! “ 

They raised their hands up and spun and laughed at each other before Mituna raised a brow. “The what?” But then his brother running down the beach towards them stole his attention. “Here comes Sollux. Sollux!” He shouted as Sollux stepped up to them. 

Sollux slapped Karkat’s shoulder, making him stumble a bit of a chuckle. “Ho, ho! Capital Punks!” He chuckled at them all as Dave and Gamzee walked over. 

“Signior Sollux, bon jour! There’s a French salutation to your French slop. You gave us the counterfeit fairly last night!” He slapped his chest, making Sollux growl and push him off with a slight grin. 

Sollux chuckled and shook his head a bit, looking to the two men on either side of him. “Good morrow to you both. What counterfeit did I give you?” 

Karkat rolled his eyes and slapped the back of his head with a sigh. “The slip, son, the slip; can you not conceive?” 

Sollux huffed and pushed them off, shrugging off the fact he ran off the night before. “Pardon, good Karkat, my business was great; and in such a case as mine a man may strain courtesy.” 

“That's as much as to say, such a case as yours constrains a man to bow in the hams.” Karkat told him, shaking his head with a frown at his friend. 

“Meaning, to court’sy.” 

“Thou hast most kindly hit it.” 

“I most courteous exposition.” Sollux smirked and pushed his hands through his hair and looked out to the ocean seeing it as something beautiful then something that could kill you.

Karkat snapped him back into reality and he looked to him as he spoke once more. “Nay, I am the very pink of courtesy.” He told him with a sly grin, making the others chuckle. 

Sollux leaned forward and smirked. “Pink for flower.” 

Karkat chuckled and raised a brow. “Right.” 

Sollux placed his elbow on his older brother’s shoulder and leaned on him with a grin. “Why, then is my pump well flowered.”

Karkat scoffed and looked away and leaning against Gamzee a bit. “Sure Witt! Now art thou sociable, now art thou Sollux; now art thou what thou art, by art as well as by nature.”

Sollux pushed away and waved his hands to dismiss the comment. “Here's goodly gear..” Sollux raised his arms with a sigh, moving to turn back to his friends before he saw a man standing still in a white suit. 

The man had white hair to match his suit and in his hands he held an umbrella over his head. Sollux squinted behind his sunglasses and he raised a brow. The man pointed to him and waved his finger to get him to come over. “I desire some confidence with you.” 

Sollux put his hand up to his friends and he walked up to who seemed to be Seahorse from the party. “A bawd, a bawd, a bawd! so ho! Sollux! Sollux! Sollux!" He growle din frustration as Sollux ignored him. He pulled out his gun from the pouch on his torso and aimed it to the air, cocking and shooting. The loud sound of a gun firing filled the beach air. Sollux turned to his friend in confusion. "Will you come to your father's? we'll to dinner, thither.” Karkat called out to him teasingly as Sollux walked away. 

Sollux groaned in frustration, waving them off. “I will follow!” But he came up to the caretaker. 

“Farwell, ancient man; farewell!” The three men called out before walking off the beach, laughing.

Suddenly the man grabbed Sollux’s collar and threw him against the side of a trailer. “If ye should lead him into a fool's paradise, as they say, it were a very gross kind of behavior, as they say: for the man is young.” He pushed him again, Sollux noticing how the man’s face seemed to get harder and threatening. 

“Therefore, if you should deal double with him, truly it were an ill thing, and very weak dealing.” He slapped his cheek gently, glaring at him. 

Sollux raised his hands in surrender, telling him to calm down politely. Sollux placed his hands on Seahorse’s shoulders, giving him a reassuring smile. “Bid him to come to confession this afternoon; And there he shall at Mother Dolorosa' cell Be shrived and married.”

The man pulled back and gave the young man a wide smile, making a small squeal. He gave Sollux a noogie on the top of his head. Sollux chuckled and gave a soft smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Back at the Ampora mansion, Eridan sits in his caretaker’s on property cottage, drinking a strong and large cup of chai tea. He sighed and dropped his head back against the large chair he sat in, his hair spreading out over the seat. 

He was impatiently waiting for Seahorse to return home with message from his beloved Sollux. He sipped his tea gently before setting it down on the coffee table before looking over at his legs, waving them a bit. He watched the denim fabric move with his movements. 

God, he was bored. 

Eridan sat up and looked into the thick TV across from him, looking at himself and furrowing his brows. He bit his lip and took off his glasses and squinted. He huffed and put them back on. 

He wondered if Sollux preferred him with or without his specs and then his mind wondered to Sollux and he lay back again. He wouldn’t care. Sollux doesn’t care about his glasses for he does not care for his last name.

Eridan squealed to himself excitedly. He had never felt this feeling before and it made his heart swell and his legs weak. 

Suddenly the door was opened to the small home and Eridan jumped up instantly. “Seahorse!” He ran up to him and pulled him into the living room. “Oh honey, caretaker, what news? Caretaker?” 

Seahorse chuckled and waved his hand to shoe the eager boy away as he moved to rest but also wanting to make him wait for fun. “I am a-weary, give me leave awhile: Fie, how my bones ache! what a jaunt have I!”

Eridan whined impatiently and followed his caretaker into the kitchen as he set his umbrella down against a corner. “I would thou hadst my bones, and I thy news: I pray thee, speak.”

Seahorse went to a refrigerator, opening it as he listened to his dear friend and, by the fact of pretty much raising Eridan, child, beg for him to tell him the news but no he was going to have a little more fun. 

“What haste? Can you not stay awhile? Do you not see I am out of breath?” Seahorse, panted gently as he spoke, pulling out a sandwich on a plate wrapped in saran wrap, pulling off the plastic covering and throwing it in the trash bin nearby. 

Eridan groaned and pouted in annoyance, grabbing his shoulders and shaking them anxiously. “How art thou out of breath, when thou hast breath To say to me that thou art out of breath? Is the news good, or bad? answer to that;” Eridan pulled away, raising a brow, his arms folded on his chest and his hip popped. 

Seahorse chuckled and waved Eridan off with a playful grin. He plopped down into the large chair that Eridan was sitting in earlier. “Well, you have made a simple choice; you know not how to choose a man.” He wiggled his grey eyebrows and shook his shoulders teasingly. 

Eridan laughed and shook his head, smiling at his life long caretaker. “Sollux! no, not he; though his face be better than any man's, yet his leg excels all men's; and for a hand, and a foot, and a body..” He joked, laughing as he took a bite of his sandwich. 

Eridan blushed a bit his lip before sighing and dropping to his knees, rubbing at Seahorse’s legs. “But all this did I know before. What says he of our marriage? what of that?” Eridan asked anxiously.   
“Lord, how my head aches! what a head have I! O, my back! Other' other side,--O, my back.” Seahorse let out false whines of pain and rubbed the back of his neck as he set the sandwich down beside Eridan’s now cold tea. 

Eridan rolled his eyes and stood up with a grunt, moving behind the chair and rubbing his caretaker’s shoulder. “I' faith, I am sorry that thou art not well. Sweet, sweet, sweet caretaker, tell me, what says my love?” Eridan asked sweetly, rubbing the shoulders still, his heart beating excitedly. 

Seahorse sighed and shook his head, looking up at Eridan behind him, raising one of his eyebrows up at him, his dry hands rubbing together in his lap now. “Your love says, like an honest gentleman, and a courteous, and a kind, and a handsome, and, I warrant, a virtuous,--Where is your mother?”

Eridan glared, groaning in annoyance and pulled his hands away from him with a frown. “Where is my mother! How oddly thou repliest! Your love says, like an honest gentleman, Where is your mother?” 

Seahorse frowned and pulled away from Eridan in return and sat up, glaring at him right back, giving him a taste of his own medicine. “O boy dear! Are you so hot?” 

Seahorse walked off to go up stairs to his own room, leaving Eridan to his own devices. “Henceforward do your messages yourself.”

Eridan pouted and ran after Seahorse, whining at him as he followed his caretaker. “Here’s such a coil!” Eridan pulled on his hand to get his caretaker to turn back to him. “Come, what says Sollux?” 

Seahorse sighed and stepped up to him, giving a soft, warm smile. “Have you got leave to confession to-day…?” He asked, placing both his firm hands onto Eridan’s shoulders.

Eridan chewed his lip and looked up at him hopefully. “I have.” 

“Then hie you hence to Mother Dolorosa’ cell; There stays a husband to make you a…a husband!” Seahorse chuckled and Eridan’s eyes widened in excitement. He let out a scream of excitement, wrapping his arms around his caretaker and hugged him tight as the latter did the same.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter guys sorry :/ but they get marr'd

Sollux was nervous, more than ever. He paced in the front of the aisle, Dolorosa watched him with a warm smile. Sollux bit his lip as his fingers wiggled in his dress pants pockets. 

Sollux sighed and looked over at Dolorosa, putting his arms out to the sides, asking how he looked in his tuxedo. It was a fitting black tux with a yellow dress shirt underneath, unbuttoned at the top. 

His black hair had been styled once more, his spikes on the sides, like he used to. Sollux reached up to his face and fixed his red and blue shades. Dolorosa shook her head and took the glasses off, folding them and putting them in the collar of his shirt.

Just as Dolorosa pulled away to stand at the podium once more, she raised her hand to direct Sollux’s eyes to the end of the aisle then she snapped her fingers gently, signaling her middle child’s choir to begin singing. 

Eridan stood at the end of the aisle with his caretaker behind him watching as Eridan stepped towards his love. He looked around, pushing his glasses up on his face before grabbing hold of the purple and yellow roses in hands. 

He swallowed thickly, glancing down at himself. Eridan wore a slim and fitting white tuxedo with a violet dress shirt underneath with the collar buttoned to the top. His hair was slicked back like he does for special occasions and now that his hair was slicked back Sollux could see a large blonde streak cutting through his pretty auburn hair. 

It felt like hours before Eridan finally made his way to the altar. His caretaker had followed and he took the bouquet from Eridan carefully and stood away from them so they could continue. 

Sollux took Eridan’s hands and Eridan gripped his hands in return. Eridan bit his lip nervously, looking up at Sollux with admiration, his own cheeks going red as Sollux’s loving gaze pooled through his. 

Eridan just wanted to kiss him again but he had to wait for Mother Dolorosa’s words first of course. He gripped his hands a little tighter and gave a smile before Sollux leaned forward, whispering how beautiful he was. 

Sollux’s cheeks went pink and Eridan’s freckle-dusted cheeks got redder but now Dolorosa raised her hand for them to be silent and to focus on her words. 

She smiled gently at them both before she began to speak over the distant choir. “These violent delights have violent ends. And in their triumph die; like fire and powder, which as they kiss consume. The sweetest honey is loathsome in it's own deliciousness. Therefore love moderatley. Sollux, shall thank the son for us both.”

Once the vows had been exchanged and the words of Mother Dolorosa were finished Sollux cupped Eridan’s cheeks and pulled him up for a kiss. Eridan smiled and bounced on the spot happily. 

Eridan pushed his hands away, wrapping his arms around Sollux’s neck and pulled him close to deepen the kiss to the extent of passionate kissing in a church. 

Dolorosa clapped along with Seahorse, smiling at the two lovers and as they moved away from each other’s lips. 

Eridan smiled up brightly at Sollux, his small fingers fiddling with Sollux’s soft hair. Sollux chuckled quietly as he let his hands sit gently at Eridan’s waist, running his thumb over the fabric of his tuxedo. 

“Love looks with the heart, not with the mind, and therefore, Cupid is blind…” Sollux whispered to him, kissing Eridan’s nose as he scrunched it up in embarrassment.


	11. Chapter 11

During the ceremony Karkat and Mituna still lounged on the beach and by then Dave and Gamzee had left to up the beach to get some drinks. It was evening now and the sun was beginning its slow decent below the tall buildings of the Verona streets. Mituna sat bored on the beach, looking over the ocean as Karkat lazily shot bullets into the shallow water. 

Mituna groaned in exhaustion, waving at Karkat and standing from his spot. “I pray thee good Karkat let's retire! The day is hot. the Capel's are abroad, and if we meet we shall not 'scape a brawl, for in these hot day is the mad blood stirring.” As he spoke, behind him the known violet car pulled up high along the beach.

Karkat rolled his eyes and put his gun away, looking at Mituna in annoyance. “Keep away the cats!” He stepped out of the water and made his way over to the tired Mituna. ”Thou art like one of these fellows that, when he enters the confines of a tavern claps me his sword upon the table and says, ‘God send me no need of thee.’” 

Karkat plopped down beside Mituna in a chair as Dave and Gamzee returned with drinks, raising a brow at the other one. “And by the operation of the second cup draws him on the drawer, when indeed there is no need.”

Mituna flopped his head to the side to look at Karkat with a raised brow. “Am I like Such a fellow?” 

“Thou as hot a Jack in thy mood as any in Verona...” Karkat sighed and rubbed his eyes, he was still worried about Sollux, just running off like that all of a sudden. 

Mituna sighed and looked up when he heard a new car pull up into the parking lot behind the beach. “By my head…” He stood up to get a look, seeing the Ampora car and three people climbing out. “…here come the Amporas.” Dave looked up, turning away from the beer in his hand. Gamzee followed his gaze, raising a skeptical brow.

Karkat raised a brow, standing and watched as Cronus, Vriska and Terezi climb out of the car in their fancy outfits and metal-heeled shoes. “By my heel, I care not.” Karkat waved them off, moving to walk away but before he could make any distance from the inevitable scrap the Ampora gang had come up to them. 

Cronus sighed, taking a long drag of his cigarette. “Follow me close.” Cronus mumbled to his cohorts. “Gentlemen, gooday. A word with one of you?” He asked the two men across from him, glaring at them as per usual. 

Karkat groaned in annoyance, turning around to look the douche faces asking for their attention. “OH, and but one word with one of us?” He questioned with an annoyed but sarcastic tone. “Couple it with something. Make it a word and a...a blow.” Karkat grinned, teasing Cronus, trying to get a rise out of him.

Cronus snapped at him angrily and his voice rose slightly. “You shall find me apt enough to that, sir. And you will give me occasion.”

“Could you not take some occasion without giving?” Karkat asked, a smirk pulling a this lips slightly, making other people around, who began to stare, laugh.

Cronus growled and stepped forward in a threatening manner. “Karkat! Thou art consortest with Sollux?”

“Consort? What does thou make us minstrels?” Karkat shouted back, anger filling inside him restraining the urge to bite his thumb at them. “An thou make minstrels of us look to hear nothing of discords. Here's my fiddlestick. Here's that shall make you dance! Zounds, Consort!”

Mituna hurried up towards Karkat, waving his hands at the Amporas, not wanting to this to become a new fray. “Either withdraw unto some private place, or reason coldly of your grievences, or else depart. Here all eyes gaze on us.” He said to the three others with a daring look. 

Karkat scoffed and frowned at them all. “Men's eyes were made to look, and let them gaze. I will not budge for no man's pleasure, I.” Karkat fell silent, glaring at him. 

Soon enough but not at the best of times Sollux came running down the beach, having left the church to meet Karkat and the Captor boys to hang out later that night like he had promised. 

But as he got closer to his friends he saw people he didn’t hope on seeing. He raised a brow as they all glared. “Peace be with you sir, Here comes my man.” Cronus hummed.

“Karkat!” Sollux called as he walked up to them and frowned at the three Ampora minions. 

“Sollux!” Cronus snapped, throwing his cigarette to the ground and crushing it with his metal heel. “The love I bear thee can afford no better term than this. Thou art a villain!” Cronus spat to the sand, glaring daggers at the younger man. 

Cronus raised his arms as he glared cruelly at Sollux, Vriska moving over to Cronus and pulling out a gun from his one pouch. Vriska then ejected the clip from the gun, popping out the bullets from the clip, letting the bullets fall to the sand until there was one left.

Karkat walked over to Sollux, reaching into his suit jacket and gripped at his gun anxiously. Sollux furrowed his brow, a worried look in in his eyes as Karkat silently asked for the gun. Sollux shook his head, looking between Karkat and Vriska fiddling with Cronus’s guns. 

Vriska pushed the clip back into the gun, pushing it back into the pouch on Cronus’s torso. Sollux pushed Karkat away gently as Cronus brought his attention to Sollux once more. 

Cronus raised his arms and stepped forward to show intimidation. Sollux looked down and away, his brows furrowed, his now loose hair flopping in the ocean breeze. 

Sollux finally looked up, his lips pursing as he locked eyes with Cronus. Cronus swallowed and pursed his lips, awaiting Sollux’s words. “Cronus, the reason that I have to love thee doth much exuse the appertaning rage to such a greeting: villiain am I none.” 

Sollux spoke gently, sighing and pushing his fingers through his hair. “Therefore farwell. I see thou Knowest me not.” He slowly raised his hands for a handshake, not wanting to fight for the sake of his new husband. 

Cronus almost growled, looking to the two woman behind him before he huffed angrily, slapping Sollux’s hand away. Dave and Gamzee slowly back up, behind Karkat, watching the two men arguing.

Glances were shared between the Captor boys. Their lower lips abused by their teeth, worry filling their eyes. 

Sollux moved to step back away from the Ampora, restraining the urge to just run from the inevitable trouble. “Boy this shall not excuse the injuries that thou has done me!” Cronus shouted angrily, spit flying from his lips as he spoke. 

Sollux just simply attempted to wave him off but Cronus stepped after him. He pushed Sollux to the ground, Sollux flopping to the sand. “Turn and Draw!” Cronus kicked his stomach a few times. “Turn and draw! Turn and draw!” Sollux waved his hands, trying to speak but he was kicked in the back again. “Turn and draw! Turn and draw!” 

Sollux groaned in pain, rolling around and trying to get Cronus to give up on him, panting and coughing. Cronus grunted and continued to kick, his teeth clenching in seething rage.

Karkat glared at Cronus as he beat his friend but the looks from Dave told him to keep back from the fray. 

Sollux pushed up, red, thick blood falling down his lips, his eyes blood shot from holding back tears. “I do protest I never injured thee, but love thee better than thou cans't devise. till thou shall know the reason of my love.” Sollux rose to his knees, blood dripping to his loosened dress shirt. “And so good Ampora who's name.”

He slowly reached for his gun in his jacket. Sollux raised it up, aiming it at Cronus. “Be satisfied.” Tears slid slowly down his face. Before he raised his voice, repeating himself. “Be satisfied!”

Karkat’s fists clenched angrily as Cronus knocked Sollux to the ground with a hard slap to the head. “Calm, Dishonorable, Vile Submission!” He spoke quietly at first, watching Sollux try to crawl away from Cronus’s abuse, the other others running after the two fighters. 

Sollux was thrown over the broken down arc of the stage that used to be open back in the day. Sollux was thrown off of the stage into a set of theatre seats. He yelped in pain, a grunt falling from his lips as bruises formed on his body.

Karkat’s voice rose as he continued to speak, walking towards the men beating his best friend. He pulled out his gun, looking over it carefully. He threw it down into the sand angrily. “Thou art my souls hate!” 

He ran off after the men, jumping over the stage and into the sand, pulling Cronus off of Sollux and swinging his fist into his strong jaw. “Cronus! You ratcatcher, will you walk?”

Karkat gripped at the man’s collar, turning and stumbling with him in the sand. His fist drew back to throw one at Cronus as Cronus did the same, pulling at Karkat’s collar and pulling back his fist. 

Karkat glared, growling at him and throwing him back. “Good king of cat's, nothing but one of your nine lives.” 

Cronus snarled and pushed Karkat back before Karkat grabbed his hand and pushed him against the stage as they threw punches at each other. “I am for you!” Cronus shouted back. 

Karkat finally got his winning punch, knocking Cronus’s head back, letting Karkat throw a few more punches, grunting as he threw his punches. He tasted blood on his lips as he saw Cronus’s lips fill with blood and a faint purple mark form on his strong, hard cheek. 

When he thought he had deserved enough punches he spun Cronus around and threw him down onto a sheet of glass laying in the sand.

A large crashing sound filled the musty air as Cronus groaned in pain, rolling over the glass. Karkat quickly ran over to grab a thick piece of wood with nails sticking out of it, running over to whack Cronus with it. 

Sollux finally sat up, blood dripping down his eyebrow and from his cheeks and lips. He saw what Karkat meant to do and he jumped up as adrenaline pumped through him. He ran over and pushed Karkat away with a grunt. 

“Forbear this outrage, good Karkat…” He had his arms wrapped around him, holding him back from Sollux, panting harshly as Karkat struggled. 

Karkat calmed suddenly at Sollux’s words. He panted roughly with Sollux as he held him back. 

Cronus watched as they looked at each other, calming down and not concentrating. Cronus grabbed a thick slice of broken glass, rolling up off the ground and running for Sollux. 

“Ahhhh!!!” Cronus yelled almost in pure madness. Karkat saw the distress and pushed Sollux out of the way, the glass not hitting Sollux but hitting Karkat. 

Cronus stumbled back, eyes worried but grazed, with a crazy tone to them. He watched as Karkat stumbled back against the stage front, holding his stomach as he fell back against the old rotting wood. 

Dave ran up to the stage, slamming his hands down on the stage. “Karkat!” Tears were forming in his eyes behind his shades. His face red with worry and anger. 

Mituna finally spoke up, watching blood seep though Karkat’s fingers as he held his wound. “Art thou hurt?” Dave bit his lip, holding back from running to his love, not wanting people to know about them but seeming though Karkat wanted to be alone.

Karkat panted and shook his head, crawling up onto the stage, stumbling along. “Ay, ay, a scratch, a scratch. Ay, a scratch, a scratch. HA HA HA.” Karkat waved his hand to shoe them off, groaning in pain. 

Sollux quickly ran after Karkat, quickly catching his friend as Karkat stumbled into him, gripping his side. “Courage man, the hurt can not be much.” 

Karkat pushed him away and stumbled back against the wall, panting and pulling his hand away to look at the deep cut that released his precious blood. “'Twill serve. Ask for me tomorrow and you shall find me a grave man.”

Dave’s teeth clenched and he turned away, pushing his hands through his hair and stepping back, ignoring the sounds of death.

Sollux cried out in woe, tears falling down his cheeks. “Karkat!” He shouted, moving to help him stand once more.

Karkat shook his head and pushed him away once more, stumbling back again. “A plague o' both your houses. They have made worms meat of me. A plague on both your Houses!” He shouted in anger, pushing Sollux away with a growl. 

“Why the devil did you come between us? I was hurt under your arm.” Suddenly as if to set the mood thunder shot through the air, storm clouds having been forming above the beach in the sky. People were running into their trailers as the wind picked up and the sand blew and moved. 

“I thought all for the best.” Sollux shook his head and grabbed Karkat as he fell back. Karkat fell into Sollux’s arms. 

Karkat panted and slapped his face weakly, glaring at Sollux the best he could as he lay weak in his arms. “A Plague o' both your houses.” Karkat shook his head, panting and groaning in pain as death warmed over him. 

Karkat’s eyes suddenly went blank and his hands fell limp. His breathing stopped and his body went limp and slack in Sollux’s arms. Sollux shook his head, tears falling down his bloody and bruised cheeks. 

“NO!” He screamed, shaking his head and shaking his limp friend with the dead eyes. He looked up to the darkening sky, crying out in pain. “KARKAT!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> deaths and woe

Rough times have not gone unnoticed to the owners of trailers, food stands and trucks, and visitors of the Verona beach and the kinsman of two brawling houses. Eridan, youngest son of the Ampora family sit peaceful in his room, unaware of this new fray out side his manor. 

He sat smiling to himself, sitting in jeans and t-shirt. His hair was washed and un-styled, flopping down his cheeks. Eridan soon flop back over his large comfortable bed before biting his lip to hold back a happy squeal for he knew his mother would hear and question it. 

“Come gentle night. Come loving black-browned night give me my Sollux.” Eridan sat up again, moving to his balcony door, looking up into the night sky, watching the stars float up gracefully in the dark night. He sighed in content, leaning against the doorframe.

Eridan stepped back into his room, sighing wistfully and falling to his luscious bed once more. “And when I shall die, take him and cut him out into little stars, and he will make the face of heaven so fine that all the world will be in love with night and pay no worship to the garish sun.” Eridan looked up to the picture of a religious savior from a legend he read about, The Signless they called him. 

He bit his lip and sat up again, shaking his head and giggling a bit before looking out his large balcony door once more. “O, I have bought the mansion of love but not possessed, and though I am sold, not yet enjoyed.”

Eridan looked away again but this time to his large mirror, looking at himself with a prideful smile before looking down at the ring that adorned his engagement finger. Though many rings covered his fingers on a regular basis, this one was his favourite.

“O, tedious is this day, as the night before some festival to an impatient child that hath new robes and may not wear them.” Eridan sighed and kissed the ring, thinking of his dearest husband, Sollux, his heart fluttering. 

 

And though good thoughts and times flew through the mind of Eridan Ampora and though he sit in his room silent but for distant music, the Verona streets were yet to be in distress again for Sollux now seeks revenge. 

A loud cry rang from Sollux’s throat, raising above the loud noises of the car engine purring and his car tires swerving on the pavement, leaving black marks behind him. He chased the Ampora gang over the speed limit, profanities and curses falling from his blood stained lips. 

Sollux now swerved around going straight for Cronus’s car. Vriska screamed in terror, Terezi not doing anything much different from the others. Cronus swerved the car over to miss Sollux’s hit but only causing more horror as the car hit a statue, his tires climbing up and throwing them over and flipping the car. 

The car smashed down into the pavement, the car windows smashing, glass shooting in all directions, giving Vriska and Terezi new cuts as they fell unconscious and giving Cronus ones to cut through his own. 

Cronus’s head whipped to the side as he saw his gun fly out the window and across the pavement. He bit his lip nervously before he began to climb out of the car from upside down, reaching desperately for his gun, the sound of Sollux’s car swerving on the other side of the gun giving him a start. 

Sollux stepped out of the car, his jaw clenched and his eyes filled with seething anger, rage and hate. No forgiveness, no mercy. He stomped toward Cronus, who was sliding out from the destroyed car, racing to get to the fallen gun first. 

Cronus quickly crawled out, running for the gun and just as Sollux’s hand hit the pavement for the gun Cronus was already cocking the gun, readying it for fire. 

Sollux stood, tears falling down his bruised face. “Karkat's soul is but a little way above our heads staying for thine to keep him company!” 

Sollux continued to step threateningly up to Cronus, shouting these words as Cronus held the ready gun to his head. Sollux stopped, the gun pointed to his forehead, Cronus growled, sweat stinging his cuts on his face. 

“Thou, wretched boy shalt with him hence!” Cronus shouted out, not caring for the stings on his pained face anymore. 

Sollux gripped the barrel of the gun, holding the weapon to his head and getting down to his knees, crying desperately up to Cronus, tears mixing with blood and mixing with sweat. “Either thou, or I, or both, must go with him! Either thou, or I, or both, must go with him! Either thou, or I, or both, must go with him!” Sollux proclaimed in temporary insanity of the death of his beloved friend.

Cronus thought mad of him, throwing the gun to the ground and backing up quickly to the stairs of the fountain they stood in front of during their fray. He shook his head, falling back against the stairs, attempting to crawl up them and keeping an eye on Sollux. 

Sollux grabbed the gun from the ground, his jaw clenched in anger, getting up off the ground and following after Cronus. 

He raised the readied gun, putting his finger against the trigger as Cronus stood at the top of the fountain. Sollux pulled the trigger and Cronus flinched as the bullet hit his chest. Tears of anguish filled Sollux’s mismatch eyes as he shot again, again and again. 

Cronus’s body flailed at each gun shot to his chest, before his dying body went limp and he fell into the cool water of the fountain.

Sollux’s eyes widened, his lips trembled and his tears fell from his eyes down his cheeks in a messy pattern. The hand holding the retched gun of Cronus lowered to his sighed, his watery eyes following it. 

The whole world seemed to vanish around him. Only silence was heard. The only noise that rang through Sollux’s ears was the sound of a storm beginning and the loud clank of the gun slipping from his wet and dirty hands to the pavement. 

Soon sound came back to him, rain falling all around him, rain drops falling to his messy cheeks as he looked up to the sky. He screamed in woe, his arms out as if ready to die. “I am Fortunes fool!” He cried, dropping to his knees. 

The sounds of cars driving by mixed with the sound of the rainstorm but a particular car swerved up beside Sollux in his moment of fear and regret. 

Gamzee leaned out and pushed the passenger car door open. “SOLLUX!” He cried out. “Away begone stand not amazed. Away!” He pleaded, waving for him to come over to the car. 

He repeated himself until Sollux slowly stood up and backed up to the car, his eyes locked with the fountain as he got into the car, Gamzee slamming the door shut for him. 

Gamzee sped away before police and ambulance could catch them. Not too long after did they come though, surrounding the city fountain, asking bystanders questions, collecting the injured and unconscious bodies from Cronus’s car. 

A loud cry of woe filled the air over the sirens as Marquise came into the crowd, leaning over a gurney. She hugged Cronus’s dead body pathetically. “CRONUS!” She screamed in agony. 

Captain Hussie soon came into the crowd, glaring around at the mess the two households have made yet again. “Where are the vile beginners of this fray?” He moved over to the Captor limo where Mituna sat, staring blankly at the wet pavement, having chased Sollux down in time for him to see the scene. “Mituna, who began this bloody fray?” 

Mituna let out a sob, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head in misery. “Sollux, he cries aloud, Hold friends. Cronus here is slain. Sollux's hand did slay.” He sobbed again, shaking his head and rocking back and forth. “Sollux spoke him fair. could not take truce with the unruly spleen of Cronus, deaf to peace, deaf to peace.” 

Marquise was being held back by Dualscar as she sobbed for his death, hearing Mituna speak she shouted at him in grief. “Hussie! If this is true! shed blood of ours, shed blood of Captor!” 

Mituna looked up at the grief-riddled woman and shook his head. “I beg for justice which thou Hussie must give, Sollux slew Cronus! Sollux must not live!” Marquise shrieked in pain, trying to get a hit at Mituna, her husband holding her back from doing so. 

Hussie had a solemn face as he stepped up to Marquise, a hard look hiding what ever emotions lay inside. “Sollux slew him, he slew Karkat; Who now the price of his dear blood doth owe?” He stepped away from them both, Marquise sobbing in morn. 

Soon Sollux’s father came up to Captain Hussie, his limo driver holding an umbrella over his head. “Not Sollux, Hussie, he was Karkat's friend; his fault concludes but what the law should end, the life of Cronus.” He attempted to explain. 

“And for that offense Immediately we do exile him.” Hussie huffed in annoyance walking away from Sir Captor. 

“Noble, Hussie-“ Sir Captor’s words of persuasion were stopped as Hussie turned to the four parents, shouting his commands. “I will be deaf to pleading and excuses; Nor tears nor prayers shall purchase out abuses, Therefore use none!”

Captain Hussie was then given a megaphone. He put it up to his lips and coughed to get everyone’s attention, stepping up the steps of the fountain. “Let Sollux hence in haste, Else when he is found that hour is his last> Sollux is banished!”


	13. Chapter 13

Sollux had been safely kept away from the crowd of legal authority and their angered enemies in Mother Dolorosa’s chambers, behind the church. He stared pathetically out the window, looking up through it at the dark rainy sky. 

Raindrops hit the window heavily and fast as he stared, blood still staining his wounded face. He shook his head. “Banishment. Be merciful…say death...” Sollux shook his head a again, pushing his long, boney fingers through his damp hair. “For exile hath more terror in his look much more than death…” He looked away from the window. “Do not say banishment.” 

“Affliction is enamoured of thy parts, and thou art wedded to calamity.” Sollux’s thoughts were soon interrupted when Mother Dolorosa spoke to him, returning to his side with a bandaged ready to be taped to the large below his collarbone. “Hence from Verona art thou banished. Be patient, for the world is broad and wide.” 

“There is no world without Verona walls, hence banished is banished from the world and worlds exile is death.” Sollux looked up at the woman patching him up, tears still falling from her watery, red eyes. Sollux could only imagine what it was like to loose a son for he has only lost a friend. 

He sighed, hissing as the alcohol from the bandaged cleaned his wound, Dolorosa putting pressure on it gently as she gave a sniffle. “Then banished is death mis-termed. Calling death banished, thou cu'st my head off with a golden axe and smiles upon the stroke that murders me.” Sollux spoke to her again, more attitude in his voice than he should have used. 

Dolorosa stood and whacked the back of his head. “O deadly sin, O rude unthankfulness! This is dear mercy and thou sees it not.” Suddenly there was a knock on the door, then a few more. Dolorosa grew worried and pushed Sollux up and behind a closet door. “Hence!”

Dolorosa turned out one of the lights and slowly made her way to the door, the knocking continuing, the knocking sounding eager. When Dolorosa opened the door to find Seahorse and sighed in relief. Seahorse hugged and gave her condolences before pushing inside, letting Mother close the door. 

“I come for my sir Eridan…” He said quickly. 

Dolorosa nodded as he helped her move through the small corridor. “Welcome.” 

“Where is my Sir’s lord?” Seahorse asked worriedly.

Mother Dolorosa turned the light on once more, waving to Sollux. “Sollux, come forth...”

“Seahorse…” Sollux stepped out from behind the door, his bandaged and bloody wounds revealed to Eridan’s caretaker. 

The older man shook his head, his hands moving to touch the bandages in awe. “Sir. Ah, sir. Death the end of all...” 

Sollux still tightly gripped the knob of the closet door, worried for his love and for his life. He blinked at the older man. “Speakest thou of Eridan? Where is he?” Sollux leaned forward as worry filling his eyes. “And how doth he? And what say my concealed man of our cancelled love?” 

“O, he says nothing sir, but weeps and weeps, and then on Sollux cries and then falls down again.” The caretaker explained, taking Sollux’s hand in his, gently patting the top of his knuckles. 

Sollux’s tears fell down his cheeks again. His head turned and pressed against the door, his jaw clenched and a sob left his lips in woe. “As if that name, Shot from the deadly level of a gun did murder her…” He banged his fist against the door in aguish. “As that name's cursed hand did murder his kinsman.”

Dolorosa still stood at the doorframe, watching Sollux all but die inside. She then regained the composure she meant to keep and furrowed her brows. “I thought thy disposition better tempered!” She spoke, stepping into the room again. “Thy Eridan is alive.” 

She moved to open a smaller closet beside the open first-aid cupboard. “There art thou happy. “Cronus would kill thee but thou slewest Cronus. There art thou happy.” She pulled out an old Hawaiian shirt, handing it to Seahorse. 

The older man helped Sollux to slip it on carefully over his wounds as Sollux listened to Mother speak. “The law that threatened death becomes thy friend and turns it to exile. There art thou happy.” 

“A Pack of blessings light upon thy back.” She spoke as Sollux moved to down on a trunk of objects, putting his hands to his face, holding back sobs. Seahorse moved beside him and ran his scaly hand over Sollux’s back, trying to give him a calming gesture. 

“Wherefore railest thou on thy birth the heaven and earth?” Dolorosa put some things away, looking over at the two others across from her. “Since birth and heaven and earth all three do meet in thee at once” 

Seahorse sighed before reaching into his jacket pocket, pulling out a ring. The ring that had once lay on Eridan’s finger. He handed it to Sollux and rubbed his back again. “Sir, a ring my man bid me give you.” 

Sollux held the ring with both hands and kissed the silver piece of jewelry. The ring was engraved with the letters E+S and on the inside was the words ‘I love thee’. “How well my comfort is revived by this.” 

Dolorosa moved to Sollux, standing him up and moving Sollux to the door, patting his shoulder gently. “Go. Get to thee thy love as it was decreed. Ascend to Eridan’s chambers and comfort him.” 

She turned to Gamzee who was waiting by the door now. “Hie you make haste!” She shouted to Gamzee as she pushed Sollux to the door. When Gamzee opened the door and ran to the car Mother Dolorosa stopped Sollux to speak once more. 

“But look thou stay not till the watch be set, for then thou canst not pass to Mantua where thau shalt live till we can find a time to blaze you marriage, reconcile your friends, beg pardon of Hussie and call thee back with twenty hundred times more joy, than thou wentst forth in lamentation.” Dolorosa informed Sollux of the place he was to stay after seeing Eridan once more. “ Quick hence! Be gone by break of day! Sojourn in Mantua.”

“Farewell.” Sollux told her gently as she pulled him into a hug, kissing his cheek and sending him off to Gamzee’s cars. 

 

Meanwhile at the Ampora mansion Eridan stayed in his room, tears staining his freckled cheeks. He stared up at the somewhat large porcelain figure of the Virgin Mary on his dresser surface. 

Eridan sobbed gently, wiping his eyes tiredly, shaking his head. “O God. Did Sollux’s hand shed Cronus’s blood?” He thought to himself, tugging at his shaggy hair, biting his lip to hold back tears for his brother’s death.

He let out a loud cry of dismay, banging his fist against his pillows, sobbing into the fabrics of his blankets. He rolled onto his back, looking up to the ceiling, panting and whimpering. “O serpent heart hid with a flowering face. Was ever book containing such vile matter's so fairly bound?”

He sniffled and rolled onto his side, curling up and holding his knees to his chest pathetically. “O, that deceit should dwell in such a gorgeous palace.” 

Marquise held a tissue to her heart as she stepped down the large staircase. She gave a sad sigh, looking to her husband and Equius who stood below waiting for Eridan. “He’ll not come down tonight.” 

Equius sighed and nodded, turning to Dualscar and shrugging with a reassuring smile. “These times of woe afford no time to woo…”

Dualscar sighed and placed a firm hand to Equius shoulder, glancing to the violets he had brought for his youngest son. “Look you, he loved his brother Cronus dearly.” 

Marquise dabbed the tissue at her moist eyes. “And…so did I…” 

Dualscar, sipped from the glass of Scotch in his free hand and shook his head. “Well…we were born to die…” 

Marquise nodded gently offering to take the large bouquet of violets from Equius, taking them in her arms. “I'll know his mind early tomorrow, but tonight he's mewed up to his heaviness.” They slowly left the front room, making their way down the hall.


	14. Chapter 14

Eridan was still up in his room, tears on his cheeks as he looked to the Virgin Mary once more. “Shall I think ill of him that is my husband? Ah, poor my lord, what tongue shall smooth thy name…” 

Eridan bit his lip and looked to his balcony window, panting as he tried to hold back his wretched sobs for a little longer. “…when l, thy three-hours' husband, have mangled it?” He shook his head, rubbing his eyes. 

He sighed shakily as he pulled his knees up to his chest with a whimper, looking to his mirror again. “But whyfore, villain, didst thou kill my brother?” He let out a sob and shook his head again. 

Suddenly a sound came from his balcony and his head whipped to look towards it. The curtains moved slightly and he moved forward as someone pushed through the curtains. 

Eridan climbed off the bed to see Sollux push through the curtains. Sollux was soaking from the rain, his thick black hair fall over his cut face. Eridan quickly stepped over to him, a worried look in his watery eyes. 

Sollux turned away as Eridan moved his hands up to touch his cuts. Eridan bit his lip and looked away as well. Sollux raised a brow, pushing a hand to Eridan’s cheek and he pulled him in for a gentle kiss. 

Eridan looked up at him, squinting the slightest because his glasses were still sitting on his pillow. “Sollux…” He whispered to him sweetly, pushing the hair away from Sollux’s beautiful bi-coloured eyes. 

Sollux shushed him gently, pecked his lips. Eridan smiled softly as he did that, pushing his hands through Sollux’s opened shirt, seeing that it was soaked and well, pretty fucking tacky. 

Eridan looked up at Sollux again, biting his lip as he silently asked for permission to push off the shirt. Sollux nodded and Eridan pushed it off slowly. 

The taller man turned as Eridan moved to pull his shirt off, Sollux hissed in pain as the bruised limbs moved in ways he didn’t want them to. “Art thou hurt?” Eridan bit his lip and leaned down to kiss Sollux’s bruised collar bone lightly, hands running over his chest as Sollux threw a shirt over a chair. 

The younger boy looked up to see Sollux blushing a bit at Eridan’s actions and then he let out a squeak as Sollux’s nimble fingers tugged at Eridan’s loose shirt. “Eridan… May I remove this from thee?”

Eridan raised a brow at him with a slight smirk. Sollux blinked at him as he pulled up at the shirt. Eridan chuckled and raised his arms to the air for Sollux to remove his shirt, tossing it carelessly to the floor. 

Eridan felt Sollux slowly wrap his arms around Eridan’s waist, pulling their bodies flushed together. The auburn haired boy flushed a dark red as he draped his arms over the taller one’s shoulders. 

Sollux’s lips pushed against Eridan’s plump ones, a soft humming leaving Eridan’s throat as he stepped back towards his bed. 

Soon Eridan’s legs hit the side of his bed, making them make a startled noise and fall to the mattress. Sollux groaned in slight pain of the bruises but when his eyes caught Eridan’s his heart almost stopped, there was need in his eyes and they glowed for him. 

Eridan bit his lip as Sollux stood up from his position. Eridan scooted up a bit and stood up on his knees, on the bed. 

Sollux watched as Eridan got comfortable, blushing dark as Sollux came up to him once more. “I do beseech you has't thee now, mine beloved?” Eridan spoke in whisper, his hands slowly moving over Sollux’s belt buckle, fingers trembling a bit. 

Sollux gently gripped Eridan’s wrists, pushing them away before pushing his hand against Eridan chest while the other one held around his waist. “Please doth lay down... halcyon yourself, mine love…” 

Eridan nodded as he slowly laid himself down, his head hitting the pillow as he kept his gaze locked with Sollux’s. His lover smiled and crawled over him, his lips moving over the warm flesh of Eridan’s chest. 

Erikdan gasped and his chest rose as Sollux continued to move his lips along his skin. “Oh god.... mine lord how doth thee knoweth such skills?” Eridan bit his lips and raised his hands to his own head, gripping at his loose auburn hair. 

Sollux looked up and smirked up at his love before Eridan looked down and frowned at him. “I advise thee to continueth…” Eridan sat up a bit before Sollux moved up over Eridan.

Eridan fell back and swallowed thickly before his eyes fluttered shut, his lover’s lips pressed against his. Sollux hummed as Eridan’s hands pulled at his hair, tugging at it eagerly as their lips parted and their tongues pressed together. 

Sollux’s hands moved slowly over Eridan’s body, making quick shivers shoot down Eridan’s body and making his heart flutter. 

 

Soon enough only blankets covered them and their steaming, naked bodies. Eridan’s noises filled the room as he was touched and caressed. Eridan’s fingers gripped to the bed sheets below as he let out a cry of Sollux’s name in blinded pleasure. 

Sollux groaned as he moved against him, lips covering all the skin he could as he pushed one hand up to grab Eridan’s, lacing their fingers together and pressing their hands into the pillow above. 

Their hair, damp of sweat, stuck to their flushed cheeks and Eridan squealed as Sollux’s free hand gripped his thigh more, lifting his leg up to be moving inside of his love. 

“Sollux!” Eridan screamed, his back arching and his head pushing into the pillow. Sollux groaned his eyes closing as he thrust into Eridan. “Mine love!” He whined out but in fear of the people on the lower level of the manor would hear Sollux kissed him hotly and heavily. 

Eridan pulled his hand away from Sollux’s, both his arms wrapping over Sollux’s shoulders and neck, deepening the passionate and heated kiss. 

The sounds of Eridan’s bed squeaking, pathetic whines and pleasured, the sounds of sweet kiss and skin clapping filled the room for many of minutes. Sollux soon pulled away from Eridan’s tempting, now kiss swollen lips, looking into his lust and love shining eyes. 

Eridan panted and swallowed, his body bouncing with Sollux’s hip movements, his gaze locking with Sollux as they grew close to their climaxes. They could only think of each other in this moment, they could only think of the sounds in filling the room, not that Eridan’s family could catch them. 

They proclaimed their love for each other as they finished off, Eridan’s voice higher than most as Sollux continued to move, rolling slowly away from the ecstasy of this love. Eridan panted, biting his lip as Sollux continued to move before slowing to a stop. 

 

Dualscar leaned against a grand piano in a large lounge room, unaware of his son’s actions as he sipped his scotch and spoke with Equius. “I will make a desperate tender of my child's love.” He told him, leaning over and shaking Equius’s shoulder. “I think he will be ruled in all respects by me.” He stepped away, sipping his alcohol again. 

He turned back to the young man sitting awkwardly in a leather seat. “Nay, more! I doubt it not! But what say you to Thursday?” Dualscar asked in a slight slur as the door to the room opened. 

“My lord, I…” Marquise and a servant behind her stepped into the room, Equius glancing at the elegant lady. “I would that Thursday were tomorrow!”

 

Eridan lay weak and exhausted beside Sollux, his gentle fingers making circles on his lover’s scarred chest. “Thou has't many scar mine lief…” Eridan whispered looking up to his husband. “They art beautifully horrid…” He kissed the bandage that sat below his collarbone and smiled as he snuggled into his love. 

Sollux smiled to him, turning slightly to look into Eridan’s sweet eyes once again. “Thy eyes art brighter than any light coequal though thy eyes appeareth dark…” Eridan shook his head and blushed pink. 

“Catch but a wink thee dummy…” Eridan pushed his face away with a chuckle, making Sollux snort and lay back, holding Eridan close to his chest. 

“I love thee…” Sollux sighed with a yawn before they both fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

 

“Thursday let it be, then!”Dualscar turned to his wife, raising his arms with a pride. “Wife! Go you to Eridan ere you go to bed. Tell him o' Thursday he shall be married to this noble sir!” 

Marquise nodded calmly, moving from the room once more, closing the doors to retire for the night. Dualscar grinned and slapped Equius on the back, shaking him with a hearty and drunk laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating, to the people who have been reading and to the people just reading this chapter. I will be updating in about a week or so, after exams at school. Thanks for being patient and thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, readers!

I am extremely sorry, readers that I have not continued this Homestuck adaptation of Romeo and Juliet. I see that many people are enjoying it and I regret that I might not update for quite some time. Exams got in the way and then second semester got in the way. Updates to shows and new interests in different shows distracted me quite a lot through this long time period. I have written about half a chapter after the last one so I will post it for you now. I hope that would fulfill your needs. I just have many things going on now and I appreciate the non-exsistent haggling. For now I have been drawing different characters and writing short pieces of their lives in order to practice both my drawing and writing and I cna post those snippets too! Thank you for being patient and not being rude and here is the next half of the chapter. I apologize if there are mistakes, I haven't edited the piece. 

 

 

Gamzee lay in the back seat of his car, a bit away from the Ampora manor, sprawled out over blankets and pillows as he snored in his slumber, awaiting Sollux’s arrival so he could drive him to Mantua in the morning. 

Meanwhile Sollux’s dreams were plagued with nightmares, the images of Cronus flinching from the bullet pushing through his clothes and skin before falling into the fountain water. Blood filling the water, making a putrid brown colour that sickened Sollux. 

The scene replayed in his dreams over and over as he lay in Eridan’s bed, Eridan’s arm draped over his chest lazily. The gun shot rang through his dreams, making his eyes shoot open, his breathing fast as his heart beat. He panted, looking around, aches and pains from the night before coming to the light as he registered where he was. 

He sighed happily, a small smile slipping onto his thin, pale lips as he saw Eridan peacefully sleeping and snuggling into his side. Sollux shifted to lay in his side, kissing Eridan’s head and then kissing his shoulder affectionately a couple of times before he face Eridan’s half sleeping face. 

Sollux pressed his lips gently to Eridan’s. Eridan’s own smile slid over his plump and still kiss-swollen lips before Sollux pecked his lips again, this time Eridan kissing back in return. 

Sollux slowly sat up a bit after, his hand running along Eridan soft, freckle-dusted skin before reaching for his boxers on the floor and pulling them back to their rightful place. Eridan grinned and sat up, his legs covered by his blankets as he moved up behind Sollux. 

Sollux suddenly hissed at his attempt to stretch, his arms and back in pain from the fights from last evening but soon his pains were some-what soothed by Eridan’s thin arms wrapping around Sollux’s waist. Sollux turned his head to look to Eridan’s calm face, his sweet lips, kissing a few wounds. 

“Wilt thou be gone? It is not yet near day…” Eridan whispered to Sollux, his lips peppering the taller man’s pale skin. 

Sollux let out a soft, disappointed sigh, looking to Eridan once more. “I must be gone and live, or stay and die…” Sollux reached for his shirt and lifted it off the floor, chuckling as Eridan spoke again. 

“Yon light is not daylight; I know it, l.” Eridan cooed, pushing Sollux away from his attempts at standing up and getting ready to leave. “It is some meteor that the sun exhales to light thee on thy way to Mantua.” 

Eridan cooed to Sollux, laying him down and snuggling up against him once more, loving the warmth of his love beside him after such a magnificent night. “Therefore stay yet; thou need'st not be gone.” 

Sollux raised a brow. “Well, let me be taken!” He laughed and he grabbed the blankets, rolling them over so he sat over Eridan, making him laugh as they lay under their new tent of white sheets. “Let me be put to death! I have more care to stay than will to go.” 

Sollux leaned close and kissed Eridan’s nose before sitting up and raising his hands up, the blanket moving with him as well. “Come, death, and welcome! Eridan wills it so!” He proclaimed, leaning down to him again, his shirt crooked over his shoulders. “How is’t, my soul? Let’s talk. It is not day…”


End file.
